De Families Potter en Wemel
by SirWalsingham
Summary: Wie, wat, hoe in de magische wereld? Een introductie in de magische actualiteit en recente geschiedenis. Goedgekeurd en ingeleid door Harry Potter.
1. Voorwoord

Beste lezers,

Enkele jaren geleden kwamen de professoren van Zweinstein op een schitterend idee. In hun professionele activiteit merkten zij vaak dat studenten uit dreuzelfamilies het moeilijk hadden met het volgen van gesprekken over de toveractualiteit en het volgen van de lessen 'Geschiedenis van de toverkunst'. Al kan dit laatste aan de professor liggen.

Om deze reden startte professor Lubbermans een 'klein' projectje: het (laten) schrijven van een reeks boeken, die een inleiding op de magische wereld moesten vormen. Geen droge, wetenschappelijke naslagwerken, maar populair-wetenschappelijk/historische boeken. Gemakkelijke, aangename literatuur voor jonge tovenaars, om hen te laten kennis maken met de magische wereld.

Natuurlijk is er nog een erg grote stap van idee naar realisatie. 1001 dingen moeten er geregeld worden. Waarover gaan de boeken gaan? Wie zal ze schrijven? Waar halen we het nodige geld vandaan?

Ik ben blij dat ik bij dit laatste aspect heb kunnen helpen. Nogal ondanks mijzelf, zie verder in het boek, ben ik in het bezit van een aardig gevulde kluis bij Goudgrijp. De Potter Investeringsgroep heeft met veel plezier de noodzakelijke investeringen op zich genomen. De winsten die wij puren uit dit project zullen wij doorstorten naar het fonds voor de minder gefortuneerde studenten van Zweinstein.

Dan blijven er nog twee vragen over. Wie en waarover? Niet geheel tot mijn vreugde werd besloten dat het eerste boek in de reeks over mij zou gaan. Waarna ik even mijn macht als geldschieter heb misbruikt. Het compromis was dat het boek over de hele familie Wemel en Potter zou gaan. Waarmee ik heb moeten instemmen.

Ik zou graag duidelijk willen maken dat, op dit klein incident na, ik geen invloed heb gehad op de inhoud van dit boek. Ik ben een groot voorstander van de vrijheid van pers, al heeft ze kwalijke uitwassen. Het is beter zo, dan zonder vrije pers. Meer info, zie verder in het boek.

Vele mensen vragen mij waarom ik dit niet al eerder heb gedaan. Waarom ik niet al eerder een biografie heb laten schrijven. Waarom ik nauwelijks interviews geef. Wel, dit heeft twee redenen. De eerste is dat ik niet graag over mezelf praat. Ik houd er niet van om als 'de grote held' te worden afgeschilderd. Het liefst zou ik willen dat mensen mij zouden beoordelen om de persoon wie ik ben en om wat ik kan, en niet om wat ik of, Paracelsus behoede mij, om wat mijn voorouders hebben gedaan. Gelukkig zijn er mensen die door deze laag kunnen kijken. Hierbij denk ik bijvoorbeeld aan mijn liefhebbende vrouw Ginny, professor Anderling, schoolhoofd van Zweinstein en onze Minister van Toverkunst, Romeo Wolkenveld. Waarvoor dank.

De tweede reden is dat ik in het verleden nogal onheus behandeld ben geweest door de pers. Ik ga er hier geen woorden aan vuil maken, lees het boek.

Tenslotte hebben we nog de finale vraag: wie dient het boek te schrijven? Eigenlijk kwam er maar één persoon hier echt voor in aanmerking. Al vele jaren is hij, voornamelijk op de MOS, de autoriteit op het vlak van mijzelf en mijn familie. Wat ook komt door mij, aangezien ik enkel aan hem informatie en interviews geef. Pech voor de anderen, de enige persoon die dit boek echt gefundeerd kon schrijven is Leo Jordaan. Hij heeft dit dan ook uitstekend gedaan.

Nog een allerlaatste kleine mededeling: er wordt momenteel, op het ogenblik van het ter perse gaan van dit boek al volop gewerkt aan een volgende deel in de serie. Dit deel zal worden geschreven door George Wemel, Hermelien Griffel en Marcel Lubbermans. Het handelt over Zweinstein.

Veel leesplezier!

Harry Potter, hoofd van het schouwerhoofdkwartier, deeltijds professor aan Zweinstein, voorzitter van de Potter Investeringsgroep, Orde van Merlijn, eerste klas, leider van de Strijders van Perkamentus, bezitter van het langste chocokikkerplaatje, etc.


	2. Inleiding

Ik wou het al heel lang doen, een boek schrijven over Harry Potter, maar hij verzette zich er tegen. En, beste lezers, zoals we allemaal wel weten, bijt je beter niet in de hand die je voedt. Harry Potter voedt mij. Met informatie, over zichzelf. Gelukkig maar dat hij me niet letterlijk voedt, want dan zou er van objectieve journalistiek geen sprake meer zijn.

In tegenstelling tot wat sommigen beweren, is dat namelijk wat ik doe: journalistiek bedrijven. Het zoeken van de waarheid en de mensen informeren. Indien mogelijk objectief en boeiend. Soms geëngageerd. Concurrenten beweren wel eens dat door mijn bevoorrechte positie, ik niet objectief meer ben. Dat klopt niet. Mijn relatie met meneer Potter wordt uit de doeken gedaan in hoofdstuk 5. Dus als je twijfelt over mijn objectiviteit, blader even door.

Nu, het boek. Laten we beginnen met wat dit boek niet is. Dit boek is geen historisch naslagwerk. Het is ook geen biografie. En al helemaal geen schandaalboek. Voor een voorbeeld van dit laatste, lees 'De jongen die bleef leven' van Rita Pulpers. U vindt dat in uw boekhandel, in het rek fictie. Dit boek is een non-fictie boek, maar licht om te lezen. Het is een eenvoudige inleiding op de families Wemel en Potter, omdat zij nu eenmaal een enorme rol spelen in de huidige tovermaatschappij. Sommigen noemen hen schertsend: de koninklijke familie van de toverwereld.

Het boek is ingedeeld in drie delen: De familie Potter, De familie Wemel en Organisaties. Het eerste deel gaat over Harry Potter en in mindere mate over zijn gezin. Het tweede deel gaat over de familie Wemel, die via hun jongste en enige dochter met de familie Potter verbonden zijn. Het derde en laatste deel gaat over organisaties. Organisaties die (vermoedelijk) banden hebben met deze families.

Er rest mij niets dan u veel leesplezier te wensen, dus: Veel leesplezier!

Leo Jordaan, journalist bij MOS, ondertekend lid Stijders Van Perkamentus


	3. Harry Potter, PréZweinstein

DEEL 1: DE FAMILIE POTTER

Hoofdstuk 1: Harry Potter, pre-Zweinstein

De avond van 31 oktober 1981 gebeurde er een vreselijke tragedie in het normaal rustige dorpje Goderics Eind. Heer Voldemort had de Potters gevonden. De Potters waren een kleine familie: James en Lily Potter en hun zoontje Harry. Dat zoontje Harry was genoemd in een profetie waarin gezegd werd dat hij degene was die de Heer van het Duister (Voldemort) zou kunnen verslaan. Ook Heer Voldemort kreeg (een deel van) die profetie te horen.

De eerste tovenaarsoorlog was op dat moment op een hoogtepunt. Heer Voldemort en zijn volgelingen moordden en martelden openlijk. Het Ministerie van Toverkunst en het verzet (zie 'De Orde van de Feniks') stonden relatief machteloos en waren aan de verliezende hand. Spoedig zouden Heer Voldemort en zijn volgelingen, de Dooddoeners, de absolute macht hebben. Zoals alle dictators was ook Heer Voldemort bang om zijn macht te verliezen. Hij voelde zich vermoedelijk bedreigd en, Heer Voldemort gaf niet om een mensenleven, besloot Harry Potter te doden.

De Potters waren zich echter bewust van de dreiging en doken onder. Ze stonden onder de bescherming van een Fideliusbezwering. Een Fideliusbezwering is een staaltje hoogst geavanceerde magie, waarbij er een geheim opgeslagen wordt in een levende ziel. Deze persoon wordt de geheimhouder genoemd. Een persoon kan enkel het geheim te weten komen als de geheimhouder dit prijsgeeft.

Oorspronkelijk gingen de Potters Sirius Zwarts, Harry's peetvader en James' beste vriend, als geheimhouder gebruiken, maar in een noodlottige poging tot dubbelbluf werd Peter Pippeling tot geheimhouder benoemd. Peter, als sinds Zweinstein een 'vriend' van James, stond echter niet meer aan hun kant. Heer Voldemort kwam al zeer spoedig achter het geheim.

Heer Voldemort was een waanzinnig machtige tovenaar. James Potter, die hem probeerde tegen te houden terwijl Lily met Harry naar boven vluchtte, maakte zonder toverstaf geen schijn van kans. Lily offerde zichzelf op om Harry te beschermen. Ze had niet moeten sterven. Daar liep het mis voor Voldemort. Door haar offer bracht Lily oeroude magie in werking. Het is niet bekend of Lily dit wist. Deze magie zorgde ervoor dat de Vloek des Doods, één van de drie onvergeeflijke vloeken, terugkaatste van de eenjarige Harry en Heer Voldemort doodde, voor zover dat mogelijk was. Zijn ziel werd gescheurd en een stuk ervan hechte zich aan Harry Potter. Heer Voldemort was verdwenen, niet dood, maar ook niet levend, en Harry had geen ouders meer.

Over de oeroude magie die aan de oorsprong ligt van deze gebeurtenissen is zeer weinig bekend. Het is wel bekend dat deze magie Harry Potter nog verscheidene malen het leven heeft gered. Waarover later meer.

In opdracht van wijlen professor Perkamentus, toenmalig schoolhoofd van Zweinstein en het gezicht van de strijd tegen Voldemort, werd Harry uit de ruïne van het huis gered door de halfreus Hagrid, tot op heden nog steeds werkzaam op Zweinstein. Om redenen die te maken hebben met de oeroude magie die Lily had geactiveerd, werd Harry ondergebracht bij zijn nonkel en tante, de familie Duffeling. Een dreuzelfamilie. De jongen die bleef leven, toen al een beroemdheid in de tovenaarswereld, had er geen flauw benul van dat er ook maar magie bestond, laat staan dat hij een beroemdheid was.

Over de jaren nadien, totdat Harry Potter op Zweinstein arriveerde is er weinig bekend. We weten dat Harry niet erg een warme thuis had. Hij keerde enkel terug naar huis wanneer dat absoluut noodzakelijk was.

We keren even terug in de tijd om te kijken wie Harry's ouders precies waren. James Potter was de enig geboren zoon van een lange tak van puurbloed tovenaars. Zijn ouders stierven allebei voor de tragische gebeurtenissen op 31 oktober 1981. De familie Potter was en is één van de rijkere tovenaarsfamilies. Als enige zoon erfde James, en later Harry, dus het volledige familiefortuin.

James was een getalenteerd tovenaar. Hij haalde hoge scores op zowat alle vakken, Transfiguratie en Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten in het bijzonder. Het is geweten dat hij tot driemaal toe een duel met Voldemort heeft overleefd, wat een opmerkelijke prestatie is. James was ook een uiterst getalenteerd Zwerkbalspeler, jager om meer precies te zijn.

In tegenstelling tot haar echtgenoot was Lily Potter (geboren Evans) een heks afkomstig uit een dreuzelgezin. Ook haar ouders waren overleden toen hun dochter omkwam. Het is haar zuster die later Harry in haar huis opving. Zoals haar echtgenoot was Lily een uiterst getalenteerde heks. Vermoedelijk zelfs getalenteerder dan haar echtgenoot, zoals we kunnen afleiden uit het feit dat zij lid was van 'de Slakkers' een prestigieus clubje van leerlingen die verzamelden rond de toverdrankenprofessor Slakhoorn. Dat James hier geen lid van was, zou ook te maken kunnen hebben met zijn fundamentele gebrek aan respect voor het schoolregelement. James was, om het zacht uit te drukken, een onruststoker. Volgens Slakhoorn waren er slechts weinig leerlingen die hij heeft opgeleid beter met toverdranken dan Lily.

Een opmerkelijke noot is dat Lily goed tot zeer goed bevriend was met Severus Sneep, één van de grote vijanden van James. Volgens Harry Potter zou Sneep altijd, tot aan zijn dood, van haar zijn blijven houden. Een liefde die trouwens nooit beantwoord is geweest, ondanks de roddels. (Voor enkele uitstekende verhalen hierover: zie Rita Pulpers) Zijn schuldgevoel over haar dood - hij was degene die Heer Voldemort inlichtte over de profetie - heeft bijgedragen tot zijn overlopen naar de andere kant. Op het moment van zijn sterven was heel de toverwereld er van overtuigd dat Sneep een dooddoener was. Later is duidelijk geworden dat hij al sinds de dood van de Potters overgelopen was en tot aan zijn dood de Duistere Zijde heeft bespioneerd en gesaboteerd.

Voor meer info over de familie Potter kan u vinden in het boek 'Een eerlijke kijk op Toverfamilies' door Augusta Lubbermans. Dit is één van de weinige gebalanceerde boeken over het onderwerp. De meeste andere zijn geschreven door puur bloed-fanaten.

Meer info over de familie Evans is helaas onbeschikbaar. Harry Potter heeft al eerder laten weten dat zelfs een poging tot het contacteren van de familie Duffeling zal worden gezien als een overtreding van het Internationaal Statuut van Geheimhouding. Het is onnodig (of misschien voor de lezers van dit boek wel) om te zeggen dat de straffen hierop zeer streng zijn.

Meer info over de tragische gebeurtenissen in de eerste tovenaarsoorlog kunnen gevonden worden in het Museum van de Herinnering, gevestigd in de vroegere bar 'De Zweinskop', in Zweinsveld.


	4. Zweinstein

**AN: **Stevig hoofdstuk en niet zo leuk om te schrijven, aangezien het eigenlijk een ruwe samenvatting is van de zes eerste Harry Potter-boeken. Ik hoop dat het wel aangenaam is om te lezen.

**Disclaimer: **Voor dit hoofdstuk geldt, net zoals voor de rest van dit verhaal, dat ik absoluut geen recht heb op de hersenspinsels van JK Rowling.

* * *

Hoofdstuk 2: Harry Potter, Zweinstein

Het was pas toen hij naar Zweinstein ging dat Harry Potter te weten kwam hoe beroemd hij in werkelijkheid was. Al vroeg in zijn eerste jaar liet hij van zich horen: op zijn eerste vliegles, na een duikvlucht van om en bij de vijftien meter, ving hij ongeveer een halve meter boven de grond een Geheugensteen op, zonder er zelf een schrammetje aan over te houden. Hij werd direct toegevoegd aan het zwerkbalteam van zijn afdeling, Griffoendor. Harry's eerste jaar is het enige jaar van Harry's schooljaren dat het toernooi werd gespeeld en niet werd gewonnen door Griffoendor.

Harry's eerste en beste vriend op Zweinstein, Ron Wemel ontmoette hij al in King's Cross op 1 september. Ze zouden voor de rest van hun schoolse carrière zo goed als alles samen doen: ze sliepen in dezelfde slaapzaal, volgden dezelfde lessen,... Ook Ron's zus, Ginny Wemel, zijn latere echtgenote, ontmoette hij bij die gelegenheid.

Het duurde niet lang voordat Harry en Ron hun eerste heldendaad stelden. Op 31 oktober, Halloween, stormde professor Krinkel tijdens het feestmaal de grote zaal binnen, met de mededeling dat er een trol in het kasteel zat. Alle leerlingen werden onmiddellijk naar hun slaapzalen geëvacueerd, maar Harry en Ron slopen weg om een jaargenoot van hen, Hermelien Griffel, te waarschuwen. Hierbij liepen ze de trol tegen het lijf. De confrontatie eindigde ermee dat Ron de trol buiten westen sloeg, met diens eigen knots. (Hierbij gebruikmakend van de gecompliceerde spreuk 'Wingardium Leviosa'.)

Er zijn dingen die je niet kunt doen zonder vrienden te worden, waaronder een drie meter hoge bergreus buiten westen slaan. Het groepje vrienden: Harry en Ron werd uitgebreid met een derde lid: Hermelien (ondertussen echtgenote van Ron).

En deze heldendaad was nog niets in vergelijking met wat het trio aan het einde van het jaar gedaan kreeg. Dat jaar was Zweinstein het onderdak van een uiterst kostbare steen, de Steen der Wijzen, eigendom van wijlen Nicholas Flamel. Deze steen kon worden gebruikt om een levenselixer te maken. Dit levenselixer wou Heer Voldemort gebruiken om terug een eigen lichaam te krijgen. Nu deelde hij er een met zijn trouwe dienaar, professor Krinkel, die de steen voor hem moest stelen.

Harry en zijn vrienden kwamen achter het snode plan en beseften dat ze moesten ingrijpen. Na een waanzinnig parkoers te hebben afgelegd door de kerkers van de school, verschillende professoren hadden elk een laag van beveiliging toegevoegd, kwam Harry uiteindelijk alleen tegenover professor Krinkel te staan. Wat er precies gebeurt is, weet niemand, uitgezonderd Harry zelf. We weten wel dat professor Perkamentus Harry meer dood dan levend terug heeft gevonden, terwijl hij met zijn laatste krachten Krinkel van de steen probeerde af te houden. Krinkel stierf toen Heer Voldemort zijn lichaam verliet. Het is vrij zeker dat Harry het zolang heeft kunnen volhouden doordat hij beschermd werd door zijn moeders magie. Krinkel was hierdoor niet in staat Harry aan te raken zonder zelf vreselijke pijn te lijden.

Aan het einde van het schooljaar leek het erop dat Zwadderich de afdelingsbeker zou winnen, ware het niet dat Albus Perkamentus, het toenmalige schoolhoofd, naar eigen zeggen: 'de recente gebeurtenissen' nog in de score moest verwerken. Ron en Hermelien kregen elk 50 punten, Harry 60 en Marcel Lubbermans tien. Waardoor Griffoendor van de laatste naar de eerste plaats klom en won.

Het tweede jaar was een jaar van terreur op Zweinstein. Er werden dreigende boodschappen op de muren geschreven en verschillende leerlingen (en een kat en een geest) werden versteend teruggevonden. Er heerste paniek in de school. De geheime kamer was geopend...

De Geheime Kamer is een kamer in de gewelven van Zweinstein, gebouwd door de stichter Zalazar Zwadderich. Zwadderich was het niet eens met het 'open' beleid (t.o.v. dreuzelgeborenen en halfbloeden) en verborg een monster in de kamer. Enkel de ware erfgenaam van Zwadderich kon deze kamer openen en het monster bevrijden, om zo de school van de 'modderbloedjes' (een extreem negatieve benaming voor dreuzelgeborenen) te bevrijden.

De school kreeg de situatie niet onder controle. De Zwerkbalcompetitie werd geschrapt en Albus Perkamentus werd onder druk van het schoolbestuur, dat door Lucius Malfidus onder druk werden gezet, geschorst. Sluiting van de school dreigde.

Toen er een leerling werd ontvoerd naar de kamer, was het zeker dat de school moest worden gesloten. De ontvoerde leerling was Ginny Wemel. Harry en Ron kregen dit toevallig voortijdig te horen. Ondertussen hadden ze ook de geheime ingang van de Kamer ontdekt. Ze dwongen de toenmalige professor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten om met hen af te dalen in de kamer.

In de kamer ontstond er een gevecht tussen Harry, Ron en professor Smalhart, waarbij een deel van de kamer instortte en professor Smalhart zijn eigen geheugen modificeerde. Harry moest alleen verder. Verder in de kamer kwam Harry tegenover een jonge versie van Voldemort te staan. Het jonge deel van zijn ziel had Ginny bezet via een dagboek. Een staaltje uiterst duistere magie... Zo bevrijdde het het monster van de Kamer, een basilisk. Een beest dat doodt met een enkele blik en met waanzinnig giftige tanden.

Het kwam tot een gevecht tussen Harry en de basilisk, waarbij Harry geholpen werd door Felix, de feniks van Albus Perkamentus. Als een ware Griffoendor was Harry in staat om het zwaard van Griffoendor uit de sorteerhoed te halen. Felix pikte de basilisk zijn ogen uit zodat Harry meer kans had om de basilisk te verslaan. Wat Harry ook deed, maar hij verwondde zich. Gelukkig was de feniks aanwezig. Fenikstranen is één van de enige gekende tegengiffen tegen het gif van een basilisk. Door het dagboek te doorboren met een basilisktand vernietigde Harry het jonge deel van Voldemorts ziel, waardoor hij verhinderde dat dat terug onafhankelijk kon leven. Hierdoor redde hij Ginny.

Harry en Ron kregen elk een Onderscheiding wegens Uitzonderlijke Verdiensten voor de School en tweehonderd punten, waarmee Griffoendor de afdelingsbeker veroverde. Professor Smalhart werd nooit meer de oude. Hij verblijft nog steeds op een gesloten afdeling van St. Hostilo. Ginny herstelde volledig na een verblijf op de ziekenvleugel. De versteende leerlingen kwamen allemaal terug bij.

Over de belangrijke gebeurtenissen in Harry's derde jaar is er weinig bekend. Nog in de zomervakantie werd de magische wereld opgeschrikt door de ontsnapping van de vermeende seriemoordenaar, Sirius Zwarts, die achteraf ook Harry's peetvader bleek te zijn. Een rits beveiligingsmaatregelen werden getroffen. Het domein van Zweinstein werd bewaakt door Dementors, een afgrijselijk magisch wezen dat geluk uit zijn omgeving wegzuigt. Onder invloed van een Dementor herinnert een persoon zich de vreselijkste ogenblikken uit zijn herinnering. Het is niet moeilijk te begrijpen dat Harry zeer gevoelig was voor Dementors.

Dit kwam ook tot uiting in een Zwerkbalwedstrijd, waar Harry flauwviel door de nabijheid van Dementors. Hijzelf kwam er met een tijdje ziekenzaal vanaf, maar zijn bezem, een Nimbus 2000, werd kapotgeslagen door de Beukwilg, een agressieve, bewegende boom op het schoolterrein.

Naar aanleiding van dit incident leerde Harry al in zijn derde jaar de Patronusbezwering van de professor Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, Lupos, die een goede vriend van hem werd.

Op het einde van het jaar kwam het tot een gewelddadige explosie in het krijsend krot. Ron's rat bleek een ongeregistreerde faunaat te zijn, Peter Pippeling, die zogezegd door Zwarts was vermoord. Zwarts zelf was ook aanwezig, en natuurlijk Harry, Ron en Hermelien. Ook professor Lupos en professor Sneep kwamen opdraven.

Deze laatste kwam pas na alle anderen en had de voorgaande gesprekken niet gehoord, waaruit duidelijk bleek dat Zwarts onschuldig was, dat Peter Pippeling eigenlijk de moordenaar was en dat hij de Potters had verraden. Er werd besloten om Peter Pippeling over te leveren aan de autoriteiten en zo de onschuld van Zwarts te bewijzen. Het liep echter onderweg mis. Het was volle maan en professor Lupos, een weerwolf, transformeerde. Peter Pippeling ontsnapte en Zwarts werd gearresteerd. De dementors werden erbij geroepen om hem 'de Kus' toe te dienen, waarbij een persoons ziel uit zijn lichaam wordt gezogen.

Wat er vervolgens gebeurde is een groot raadsel. Terwijl Harry, Hermelien en Ron in een afgesloten ziekenzaal lagen, professor Lupos wild rondliep in het bos en Zwarts dus geen medestanders meer had, verdween hij uit een afgesloten kantoortje op de zevende verdieping. Uit een goede, niet bij name te vernoemen bron, heb ik vernomen dat er een verband zou zijn met de ontsnapping van de, ook ter dood veroordeelde, hippogrief, Scheurbek, eerder die avond op Zweinstein.

Tijdens Harry's vierde jaar op Zweinstein vond er een bijzonder evenement plaats: het Toverschool Toernooi. Dit toernooi is een wedstijd tussen de drie belangrijkste, meest prestigieuze toverscholen van Europa, namelijk: Zweinstein, Beauxbatons en Klamfels. Elke school heeft een kampioen, die wordt uitgekozen door de vuurbeker, een magische beker, die ook als trofee dient, naast duizend galjoenen prijzengeld.

Je hebt het misschien al geraden, maar dit jaar gebeurde er iets vreemds. Naast de gebruikelijke drie kandidaten: Fleur Delacour van Beauxbatons, Victor Kruml van Klamfels en Carlo Kannewasser, werd er nog een vierde kandidaat verkozen: Harry Potter. Hiervoor moest er krachtige magie worden gebruikt: een tovenaar moest Perkamentus' leeftijdsgrens oversteken en een krachtige waanzichtsspreuk uitspreken over de beker. Hierdoor geloofde de beker dat er een vierde school meedeed, met Harry Potter als enige ingeschrevene. Als je door de beker wordt uitgekozen onderteken je een bindend magisch contract: je moet meedoen...

Door het jaar volgden er drie opdrachten: een ei stelen van een draak, iemand redden uit het meer en je weg vinden door een doolhof met verschillende hindernissen. In het midden van het doolhof stond de Vuurbeker. Wie hem het eerst pakte, won. Harry en Carlo Kannewasser kwamen samen aan bij de vuurbeker. Omdat ze allebei elkaars leven al hadden gered, besloten ze tezamen de vuurbeker te pakken.

Het bleek een viavia te zijn. Een handlanger van Heer Voldemort had het spel sinds het begin van het jaar, tot aan Harry's inschrijving toe, gemanipuleerd. Carlo en Harry werden getransporteerd naar het kerkhof van het dorpje Havermouth. Daar werden ze opgewacht door Peter Pippeling en hetgene wat er van Voldemort overbleef in die dagen. Carlo werd onmiddellijk vermoord en Harry vastgebonden aan de grafsteen van Marten Vilijn Sr., de dreuzelvader van Voldemort.

In een Duister ritueel kreeg Voldemort zijn lichaam terug. Hij maakte hierbij gebruik van Harry's bloed, waardoor hij nu Harry kon aanraken zonder onmenselijke pijn te lijden. Alle dooddoeners werden bij elkaar geroepen om te aanschouwen hoe Voldemort Harry Potter eindelijk zou vermoorden.

Voldemort daagde Harry uit tot een duel om aan te tonen dat Harry zonder zijn moeders bescherming niets was tegen de Heer Voldemort. Tegelijk spraken ze een spreuk uit. Harry gebruikte 'Expeliarmus', een ontwapeningsspreuk, Voldermort 'Avada Kedavra', de Vloek des Doods. Er gebeurde iets vreemds. In de plaats dat Harry gedood werd door de superieure toverkracht van Heer Voldermort, werden hun toverstokken verbonden door een lichtbundel. Samen kwamen ze los van de grond en gleden ze weg van de dooddoeners, naar een plaats waar er geen graven waren.

Dan gebeurd er nog iets vreemders: 'Priori Incantatem'. Voldemorts staf toonde de spreuken die hij voordien had gebruikt. Schimmen van zijn vorige slachtoffers kwamen van nieuw naar oud uit zijn staf: Carlo Kannewasser, Frank Braam (een dreuzel), Berta Kriel (een vermiste heks) en Harry's ouders. De schimmen gaven Harry moed en hielpen hem te ontsnappen door op Voldemort (die doodsbang was voor de dood en zeker voor doden) te duiken. Carlo's schim vroegt Harry om zijn lichaam terug te brengen naar zijn ouders.

Harry deed dit. Hij verbrak de verbinding, greep Carlo's lichaam en sommeerde (door magie iets naar je toe laten komen) de Vuurbeker, die hem terug naar Zweinstein bracht. Je kan je de paniek niet voorstellen die dat veroorzaakte. Harry verscheen plotseling terug met de Vuurbeker en Carlo's dode lichaam in zijn armen, volledig overstuur. Iedereen was van streek.

Harry werd door de docent Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, professor Dolleman naar zijn werkkamer geëscorteerd. Daar onthulde die zijn ware identiteit. De echte professor Dolleman lag al sinds het begin van het schooljaar opgesloten in zijn eigen hutkoffer. Barto Krenck jr., een veroordeelde, maar ontsnapte, dooddoener, had, met behulp van wisseldrank, zijn plaats ingenomen.

Harry werd ternauwernood gered door professor Perkamentus en professor Anderling. Barto Krenck jr. kreeg de Kus toegediend van zodra de Dementors arriveerden. Weer een bewijs dat het ministerie deze niet in de hand had.

Het volgende schooljaar waren de zaken grondig door elkaar geschud. Het Ministerie weigerde te geloven dat Heer Voldemort was teruggekeerd en de twee voornaamste verkondigers van deze boodschap, Albus Perkamentus en Harry Potter, werden ondermijnd. De Ochtendprofeet verspreidde de berichten dat Albus Perkamentus seniel werd en dat Harry Potter een gestoorde aandachtszoeker was. Harry Potter werd ook aangeklaagd wegens het (rechtmatig) gebruik van een Patronusbezwering in het bijzijn van dreuzels. Hij werd hiervoor buiten vervolging gesteld omdat dit rechtmatig gebeurde; hij werd namelijk aangevallen door twee dementors.

Omdat het Ministerie schrik had dat Perkamentus zijn positie als schoolhoofd zou misbruiken om zijn ideeën te verspreiden en (vooral) om een eigen leger op te richten, werd Zweinstein onder de controle van Dorothea Omber geplaatst. Eerst was zij docent Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, later Hoog-Inquisiteur en uiteindelijk schoolhoofd. Ze leidde en controleerde de school als een dictator. Het ene na het andere onderwijsdecreet werd door het Ministerie opgelegd, waardoor haar macht alsmaar vergrote.

Verschillende leerlingen, voornamelijk Griffoendors, gingen in verzet. Zo richtten Harry, Ron en Hermelien de Stijders Van Perkamentus (SVP) op. Hierin geeft Harry zelf les in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, waarbij de focus ligt op de pratijk. In Omber's lessen is de praktijk verboden. De bijeenkomsten van de SVP moesten heimelijk gebeuren, want Omber gaf uiteraard geen toestemming voor deze vereniging. De SVP werd ontbonden toen ze werd verraden door één van haar leden. Dit leidde ook tot het ontslag en de arrestatie van Perkamentus. Deze wist echter moeiteloos te ontsnappen aan de schouwers en verdween.

Enkele andere opmerkzame staaltjes van verzet kwamen van Fred en George Wemel, die onder andere een gang in een moeras wisten te veranderen en het kasteel vulden met (magisch) vuurwerk. Het moeras bleef in stand tot het einde van het jaar. Professor Banning verwijderde het onmiddellijk na Omber's vertrek. Dit illustreert dat naast de personen die zich actief verzetten, er nog veel meer personen waren die zich passief verzetten. Een klein deeltje van het moeras is trouwens bewaard gebleven, als eerbetoon aan de broers Wemel.

Bij de laatste verzetsdaad van de broers Wemel (het moeras) werden ze echter gesnapt. Onder luid applaus hebben ze hun bezems geapporteerd en hebben ze het hazenpad gekozen. Niet lang daarna openden ze de Tovertweelings Topfopshop, een zaak die nu nog steeds draait als een trein.

Een laatste verzetsdaad die tijdens het jaar werd gepleegd door Harry en Hermelien was strikt gezien buiten het schoolterrein en dus geen overtreding van het schoolreglement. Harry gaf een interview over de terugkeer van Heer Voldemort aan Rita Pulpers voor het tijdschrift 'De Kibbelaar'. Omber verbood het tijdschrift 'De Kibbelaar' op staande voet, waardoor iedereen het tijdschrift uiteraard gelezen wou hebben. 'De Kibbelaar' was in geen tijd uitverkocht en werd zelfs herdrukt.

Een interessant fenomeen dat tot nu toe onbesproken is gebleven in dit boek, was de bijzondere band tussen de ziel van Harry Potter en Heer Voldermort. Zoals ik al eerder vermeld heb, hechtte een stuk ziel van Voldemort zich aan Harry Potter op de avond dat Harry's ouders vermoord werden. Hierdoor kon Harry Voldermorts gedachten voelen en soms zelfs zien, als deze zeer sterk waren. Op het einde van het jaar misbruikte Voldemort deze band echter om Harry naar de Hal der Profetieën in het Ministerie van Toverkunst te lokken. Harry ging met verschillende leden van de SVP er heen en werd geconfronteerd met een bende dooddoeners, die eerder dat jaar ontsnapt waren uit Azkaban.

Er volgde een hels gevecht tussen de dooddoeners en Harry en zijn vrienden, die vermoedelijk werden bijgestaan door de Orde van de Feniks en zeker door Albus Perkamentus. Uiteindelijk vochten Albus Perkamentus en Voldemort zelf tegen elkaar in het Atrium van het Ministerie. Voldemort en Bellatrix Van Detta waren de enige dooddoeners die konden ontkomen. Het Ministerie kon na deze gebeurtenis uiteraard niet meer ontkennen dat Heer Voldemort was teruggekeerd.

Albus Perkamentus en Harry Potter werden allebei in ere herstelt. Of om correcter te zijn: de Ochtendprofeet deed alsof ze hen de hele tijd al had geloofd. Omber keerde terug naar het Ministerie en Albus Perkamentus werd terug aangesteld als hoofd van Zweinstein.

Na de gebeurtenissen aan het einde van het vijfde jaar, was de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog nu officieel begonnen. Droebel, de Minister van Toverkunst, werd afgezet en vervangen door de competentere Schobbejak. Zoals gewoonlijk was er weer een nieuwe leerkracht Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten nodig. Dit jaar werd deze rol ingevuld door de ex-toverdrankenleerkracht Severus Sneep. Albus Perkamentus en Harry Potter zorgden er samen voor dat Slakhoorn, de vorige ex-toverdrankenleerkracht, terugkeerde naar Zweinstein.

Harry's zesde jaar is er weer een van terreur. Twee leden van Harry's Zwerkbalteam, hij is nu kapitein, komen bijna om. Gelukkig is het twee keer bijna: één keer door een gelukkig toeval en één keer door een heldere reactie van Harry.

Dit jaar krijgt Harry privé-les van professor Perkamentus. Later is bekend geworden dat Perkamentus Harry in die periode voorbereidde om verder te gaan na zijn dood. Ze deden samen een poging om Heer Voldemort's motieven en gedachten te begrijpen. Harry verklaarde later dat dit van onweerlegbaar belang is gebleken tijdens zijn speurtocht naar de Gruzielementen.

Aan het einde van het jaar gingen professor Perkamentus en Harry Potter samen op jacht naar een gruzielement. Ze vonden dit in een grot aan de kust. Professor Perkamentus was ernstig verzwakt geraakt door het verbreken van de magie die het gruzielement beschermde. Toen ze aankwamen in Zweinsveld – je kan niet verschijnselen op Zweinstein – hing het Duistere Teken boven de school. Dooddoeners waren Zweinstein binnengedrongen...

Harry en Perkamentus vlogen naar de Astronomietoren, waar het Duistere Teken boven zweefde, waar ze werden verrast door Draco Malfidus. Perkamentus laatste spreuk was die van totale verstijving, uitgesproken over Harry Potter, die onder een onzichtbaarheidsmantel zat. Harry kon enkel toekijken hoe Draco Perkamentus ontwapende.

Perkamentus werd echter niet door Draco vermoord. Begaafd met het woord als hij was, wist hij Draco, die de opdracht had gekregen Perkamentus te vermoorden, tegen te houden. Uiteindelijk sprak Severus Sneep de Vloek des Doods uit. De dooddoeners vluchtten weg, met Harry in de achtervolging. Harry kreeg niemand te pakken.

De dood van Perkamentus was een enorme schok voor de volledige toverwereld. Perkamentus stond bekend als de enige tovenaar die tegen Voldemort op kon en was het gezicht van het verzet. Ook het veilige bastion dat Zweinstein zo lang was geweest, was niet meer gehandhaafd. Ondanks de vele, praktisch ondoordringbare spreuken die op Zweinstein rustten, was de beveiliging toch doorbroken. Zweinstein is een plaats waar een hoop oude uitvindingen bij elkaar staan en één daarvan, weggeborgen in een magische kamer, 'De Kamer van Hoge Nood', was een verdwijnkast. Op zich niet heel gevaarlijk, ware het niet dat er twee waren, die met elkaar in verbinding stonden. Draco Malfidus wist de kast zo te repareren dat je vanuit zijn tweelingbroer, die in een winkel in de Verdonkeremaanstraat stond, Zweinstein binnenkon.

Een noot die ik tenslotte nog wil maken bij dit jaar is dat professor Perkamentus, in tegenstelling tot wat oorspronkelijk werd gedacht, niet werd vermoord. Laten we zeggen dat hij, nogal gewelddadig, euthanasie pleegde. Aan het begin van het jaar was hij gewond geraakt bij het vernietigen van een ander gruzielement. Professor Sneep slaagde erin om de vloek op te sluiten in zijn linkerhand, maar dat was maar een tijdelijke oplossing. Professor Perkamentus was ten dode opgeschreven. Om Draco Malfidus ziel te redden, en om Sneep een perfecte dekmantel te geven, gaf hij Sneep de opdracht om hem te vermoorden.

Harry Potter kreeg in het laatste deel van het jaar een verhouding met Ginny Wemel, zijn latere vrouw. Op het einde van het jaar verbrak hij de relatie omdat hij haar niet in gevaar wilde brengen met zijn plannen. Hij zou het volgende jaar niet meer terugkeren naar Zweinstein. Samen met Ron en Hermelien zei hij enkele dagen na Perkamentus' begrafenis, Perkamentus ligt begraven op Zweinstein, Zweinstein een jaar voor zijn afstuderen gedag. Hij en Ron keerden er niet meer als student terug.


End file.
